Hermione's Secret Admirer
by PurpleMonkey13
Summary: Added Ch.3 is up!!! plz R&R! Walking backward, running into people, and more! sry I haven't been posting! ch.4 is being written right now. (^_^) **NEW** somewhat fixed format!!
1. Ch1 A Peculiar Note

**A/N: ok, this is my 1st fan fic, so plz don't yell @ me if it stinks. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own any1 in this story, except for Megan, every1 else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Oh, and BTW, this story takes place in Harry & co.'s 5th Year.******

**And now… drum roll plz… _Hermione's Secret Admirer._**

-----------

Chapter 1: A Peculiar Note

        Hermione looked up from her book just long enough to glance at her watch.  She let out a deep sigh.  Quarter-of-Ten.  Soon, Madam Pince would be coming a round to shoo her, and the very few other student remaining in the library, out for the night.  She turned back to her book, hoping to finish the chapter she was on before she had to go back to the common room.

         Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a tall figure approach.  It was covered in a black cloak, and stopped at her table only long enough to drop a note in front of her with a gloved hand.  Hermione turned around and watched the mysterious person stride out of the library and down the hallway.

         She then turned her attention to the envelope in front of her.  It was made of plain parchment, like the ones used by all Hogwarts students, and there was nothing particularly extraordinary about it.  On the back was a plain, black, wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest.

                 Overflowing with curiosity, Hermione slit it open.  It was composed of letters that looked as though they had been cut out of the Daily Prophet, much like the hate-mail she had received during the previous year.  But this was definitely not hate-mail.  The message read:

        _Dear Hermione,_

_I just want you to know that I think you are the smartest, _

_nicest__, and prettiest girl that has ever gone to Hogwarts. I have _

_had__ a crush on you since we were in our second year. I can't tell _

_you__ who I am, but I really like you a lot._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

        Hermione felt herself turning red.  Some boy, in her year, had a major crush on her.  She felt very flattered, especially after Victor had dumped her for that ditzy blonde from Beauxbatons.

        She had just put the note back in its envelope when Madam Pince came over.

        "Miss Granger, you need to be getting back to your common room."

                "Yes Madam Pince. I'll see you tomorrow."

        Hermione then left the library, completely forgetting about the book she had been reading.

***************************

         When she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione found Harry and Ron in the middle of a heated match of wizard's chess.  A good majority of the few people left in the common room had gathered around them to watch.

         "Knight to E5." said Ron.

          As the spectators watched, Ron's knight advanced to E5, taking Harry's queen.  Half of them cheered, while the others said things like, "It's okay Harry." and, "You can still beat him!"

         Hermione went up to a tall girl with wavy, brown hair and poked her in the back.

         "Psst, Megan." She whispered.

         "What?" Megan asked.  Her blue eyes looked at Hermione through a pair of glasses.

         Hermione motioned for Megan to follow her.  The two then slipped up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and into their room.

          "What is it Hermione?" Megan asked.

          Hermione then told her about what had happened and showed her the note.

         "But don't tell Harry and Ron", she warned, "they'll only tease me about it."

         "Don't worry, I won't", Megan promised. "Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!  You have a secret admirer! I wonder who it is?" ((A/N: corny, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else for her to say.))

         "So do I."


	2. Ch2 Porridge and Owl Post

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok, here it is, Chapter 2! RER(Read, Enjoy, Review)**

-------------

Chapter 2: Porridge and Owl Post.

        "What /is/ this?" Megan asked, poking the breakfast pudding with her fork.

        "I've told you at least eight times since school started," Hermione replied, "It's /pudding/!"

        "Well it doesn't look very much like pudding to me!  It looks more like mystery meat; with out the meat!  I think I'll stick with the oatmeal." She said, reaching for the porridge.

        "You mean porridge??"

        "In America, we call it oatmeal."

        Harry and Ron then came in and sat down next to the two girls.

        "Geez guys," Megan teased, "Did you sleep long enough?  Class starts in /fifteen/ minutes!"

        "Don't remind me," Ron moaned, "I haven't even finished all my homework.  That was the /longest/ game of wizard's chess I have ever played in my life!"

        He and Harry then began to shove eggs, sausage, and toast down their throats in record time.

        "You guys are such pigs!" Megan said, laughing.

        "Mmmf." Ron grunted.

        Neville Longbottom came over to where they were sitting, looking quite frantic.

        "Hermione," He said in a high, anxious voice, "Will you help me with my Potions homework?  I can't remember the last ingredient for the Forgetfulness Potion!"

        "Kingsfoil." Hermione replied.

        "Oh, right.  Thanks Hermione!" Neville then walked back to where he had been sitting before.

        "Yeah, thanks Hermione!" Ron said, quickly jotting down the information.  "Harry, did you do the Divination homework?"

        Yeah, here it is." Harry said, handing a piece of parchment to Ron, who began to copy it down.

        "Mail's here." Hermione annonced as hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall.  Megan received three letters, presumably from her American friends.  She seemed to recognize all three owls, petting them, and calling them by their names.

        One last owl swooped down and dropped an envelope in front of Hermione.  It was made of plain parchment, and there was no writing on the front.  With a trembling hand, she picked it up and turned it over.  On the back was a plain, black, wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest, exactly like the love letter she had received two days earlier.

        "Hey Hermione," said Ron, "What does your letter say?"

        "I don't know," Hermione replied, "I haven't read it yet.  I'm going to class."  She then got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

        "But Hermione," Ron called to her, as she walked out the door, "Class doesn't start for another seven minutes!"

********************************************

        Hermione arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom with five minutes until her Transfiguration class began.  No one, not even Professor McGonagall, was there yet.  Perfect.  She could read her note in private.

        She carefully opened it, and found that it, like the other note, was made up of letters cut out of the Daily Prophet.  It read as follows:

_   Dear Hermione,_

_Roses are Red, Violets are blue,  Einstein was brilliant,_

_and__ so are you.((A/N: lover boy's a real poet, huh?))_  I'll__

_give__ you a clue to who I am: I'm in the 5th year.  I'll give_

_you__ more clues later._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

        "Hey 'Moine," Megan said, bounding into the classroom, "What's it say?"

        Hermione showed her the note.

        "Another one?  Hey, maybe its /Neville/!  After all, he did ask for your help with his homework."

        "Megan, /everyone/ asks for my help with their homework.  Well, except for you.  And the Slytherins."

        "Well, it's a thought." Megan said, taking a seat next to Hermione as other fifth years filed in the classroom.


	3. Ch3 Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**A/N: Thanx for reviewing every1!!**

**A little comedic relief this chap, curtesy of a certain American foreign exchange student. ;-)**

**(The name of this chappie is kinda weird, but I couldn't come up w/ a better 1.)**

---------------

Chapter 3: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

        "Terry Boot." Megan said, sitting down next to Hermione.

        "What?" Hermione asked.  It was three days later, and they were in the library.

        "Well I noticed that this Ravenclaw dude always seems to be staring at you when you pass in the halls." She explained, "So I did a little digging and found out who he is.  His name's Terry Boot and he's in our year."

        "And?"

        "Well, /he/ might be your secret admirer.  Geez, for a smart person you sure are slow!" Megan answered playfully.

        Hermione opened her mouth to deal out a witty come-back, but she was cut off by another voice.

        "Hi Hermione, hi Megan!  Do you two want to work on Herbology homework with us?"  It was Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbott.  The three Hufflepuffs had been taking double Herbology with Hermione since they were in their second year.

        "Okay." Megan and Hermione replied.  The three sat down, and all five of them began working, stopping occasionally to ask for help with a particularly difficult one.  They were finished about twenty minutes later.

        "Well see you on Wednesday!" said Megan.

        "Yeah, see you!" Hermione said, as she and Megan started to leave the library.

        "Bye!" the Hufflepuffs called, as the two girls headed towards the exit.

*********************************************

        They were walking down the hallway, about half-way back to the Gryffindor common room, when Megan stopped, a look of sudden realization on her face.

        "Justin." She said.

        "What?" Hermione asked, confused.

        "Justin! /He/ might  be your secret admirer!  While we were doing our homework, he kept looking at you.  And he must have told you that he wished he were as smart as you at /least/!"

        "So?"

        "Oh my god, Hermione." Megan said.  She then began pretending to bang her head against the wall repeatedly, saying "Doi, doi, doi. . . ."  as she did so. ((A/N: if I could show U over the internet I would!))

        "Okay, so /maybe/ he /might/ like me a little," Hermione said, "but how do you know he's my secret admirer?"

        "I don't." Megan replied, stopping what she was doing, "but I'm trying to figger out who it could be.  I'm /pretty/ sure it's either Neville, Justin, or Terry."

        "Terry who?"

        "Boot. You know, the Ravenclaw?"

        "Oh yeah!" Megan then smacked herself in the forehead with the heal of her hand, and looked up at the ceiling muttering, "Why me?  Why me-e-e?"

*********************************************

((A/N: I wrote more! Yay for me!! Here's the added part.))

        The next day, on their way to the library form Transfiguration, the two girls ran into Terry Boot.  Literally.

        They were walking down an empty corridor when Megan decided to start walking backwards.

        "It's fun!!" Megan exclaimed when Hermione questioned her about it, "You try it!"  Hermione then joined Megan in walking backwards, both of them trying not to run into the walls.  Just then, Terry and one of his friends came around the corner, talking to each other and not looking where they were going.

        The two pairs of friends ran right into each other, all four of them spilling their books all over the floor and looking rather embarrassed.

        "Sorry," Terry said as he handed Hermione her Transfiguration textbook, "We should have been paying more attention."

        "What the heck are you talking about?"  Megan replied, "You guys aren't the freaks who were walking down the hall backwards!  That wasn't /exactly/ the most intelligent thing we could've been doing.  Although," she said with a smile, "it was rather fun!"  The other three gave her odd looks, which she either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

        "Well," Hermione said, "I guess we'll see you some other time then."  She began to pull Megan away.

        "See you!"  Terry called as they left.


	4. AN:sorry everybodi

A/N: ok guys, I'm /really/ sorry I haven't posted in so long. Blame it on my busy schedual, too much homework, writers block, writing more than one story at a time, whatever. But I'll try to post the next chap w/in a month. In the meantime, check out the part I added to chapter 3! So y'all can stop sticking pins your PurpleMonkey voodoo dolls! Thank all of you for reviewing! I luv all of yous!  
  
~PurpleMonkey (^_^) 


End file.
